


Salvation

by thevixxen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Free Marches (Dragon Age), Friends to Lovers, Haven (Dragon Age), Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Self-Insert, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Slow Burn, Solavellan Hell, The Fade, Thedas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevixxen/pseuds/thevixxen
Summary: She tells herself not to trust him, but she does. She tells herself not to fall for him, but she does. She tells herself not to get her hopes up, but she does. Plagued with the knowledge of all that is to come, she steps into her new role in this world in order to restore peace to all of Thedas, and possibly redeem a man on a mission to destroy it all. Is it actually possible to save him, or simply wishful thinking on her part? Can she do so without revealing all she knows?*Reader insert MGIT, mostly canon divergent except for some of the game's major events!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Clan Lavellan

The first thing that I noticed upon awakening was the noise. The wind was carrying through the trees, and I could hear birds chirping nearby. I could feel the sun’s heat blaze down on me. Something was not right. _Did I somehow leave my windows open?_ Strange, considering I didn’t remember falling asleep. Carefully, my eyes opened, and I realized very quickly that I was not where I thought I was.

“Not so fast. You need to rest.” My body jerked in response, turning abruptly towards the voice. A woman sat beside my bed, mixing something in a bowl. She was quite petite, and older, most likely in her 30’s-40’s. That wasn’t what took me by surprise. It was her face that was covered in markings, and her ears... long and pointy. I have to be dreaming. _This can’t be real_.

“W-who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?”

The older woman simply laughs, “Well, I am Asvhalla, one of the healers of this clan. We’re currently settled somewhere in the forests of the Free Marches.” The Free Marches, the vallaslin, it was coming together in my head, though I wasn’t able to make sense of it. I was in Thedas, or dreaming that I was. “As for how you got here… we were hoping you could fill that part in for us.”

That seemed to be the biggest problem. Try as I might, my mind was blank. I remembered waking up in my own bed, and I remembered making plans to meet up with my friends. Anything past that was a mystery to me.

Asvhalla seemed to be picking up on my confusion, and offered a small smile. “We found you lying unconscious not too far from here. There were templars in the area, and we assumed they were after you.”

“Why would templars be after me? I’m not a mage.”

The woman lets out a small laugh. “You must have really hit your head, of course you are! I can sense the Fade on you from miles away!” My confusion seemed to have struck something within her, her facial expression softened into something of concern. “Do you remember anything at all? What about your name, or where you’re from?” I simply shook my head in response, and watched as her eyes widened. “Oh, you poor thing. Give me just one moment, I’ve got to go find the keeper!”

With that, she was off, heading outside of what I now assumed was an aravel. It was obvious to me now that I found myself with a Dalish clan. Which one, though? Another question to add to the growing list in my mind. Now that I was alone, I needed to assess my situation. I was a mage, and in this world that could be a very dangerous thing. I was also among Dalish elves, who didn’t take to humans with great kindness. Their hospitality would be limited, then. Something else seemed to be off about my situation. If this was a dream, how come it didn’t feel like it? I pinched the skin between my two fingers, feeling a sharp jolt of pain, expecting it to wake me up. I remained where I sat, no easy way out of this situation apparently.

The door to the aravel then opened, and a different elven woman stepped inside. She was older than Asvhalla, by ten years at least. Her eyes found my own, and she searched them carefully before approaching my bed. “Hello, da’len. I am Keeper Deshanna of Clan Lavellan. Asvhalla tells me that you have no memory of your past. Is that correct?”

It takes everything inside of me not to panic. Instead, I slowly nodded my head. “Y-yes, it seems that way.” Clan Lavellan, of all the clans I had to be found by, it had to be my inquisitor’s clan? And why did she call me da’len? Shouldn’t she be insulting me, calling me shem and throwing me out to fend for myself?

“Hmm, interesting. So you have no knowledge of the templars who were hunting you?”

“I-no. I’m sorry.”

Her face then faltered, sadness overwhelming her features. “I see. Those templar men you were running away from killed some of the mages in our clan, including my first.”

“Oh…” My heart dropped. Was I somehow at fault for this? If those templars were truly after me, could I have led them straight to the clan? “I… I’m so sorry for your losses.” Guilt set into my body, and I searched for words of consolation. “If there’s anything I can do to help make up for this, I will.”

I must have caught the Keeper by surprise. Her tensed shoulders relaxed, and her eyes softened towards me. “Thank you. Your sentiment is appreciated.” There was a brief pause, before she spoke again. “I think you should stay with us, for the time being. Perhaps I might even help you re-train your mage abilities, at least until your memory returns.” Not at all the response I was expecting.

“That’s awfully generous of you, and I mean no offense in my next question, but why would you do that for me? Someone you barely even know?”

“A mage with no memory of her abilities or training? That could very well be a dangerous thing. Besides, though you are no Dalish, you still share our blood, da’len. I would be a poor keeper if I left you on your own.”

Her words swirled through my brain as I tried to comprehend what she was saying to me. Did she mean… was I an elf? I could feel myself becoming overwhelmed by the news with all this information that was being thrown at me in such a short time. “Thank you, I am grateful for everything.” I said, trying my best to remain level. “I just have one more question, if I may?”

A small smile graces Deshanna’s lips. “Of course, my dear.”

“What year is it?”

“It is currently 9:39, Dragon.” Her eyes search mine, sympathy written all over her. It was strange, considering how cold her demeanor was when she first laid eyes on me. “I shall leave you to rest. Asvhalla will be by later to check on you.”

Shortly, I found myself alone again. My hands crept their way up to my ears, to confirm her earlier words. Pointy, long, like hers, and all the other elves. Panic flooded throughout my entire body, and I felt hot tears threaten to escape. 9:39 Dragon… that meant I was 2 years away from the Conclave, and all the familiar events of the Inquisition that follows. The Breach, Corypheus, Solas, all of that was to come, and I knew exactly how it would all end. An idea snaps me back to myself. Could I somehow use this knowledge? It was highly doubtful I could prevent Solas from giving his orb to Corypheus, but what about everything else? Could I really help defeat Corypheus, and help bring peace to all of Thedas? What about the events after the main game? The Qunari invasion, and Solas-

_ Solas. _ The name pained something deep inside of me. Oftentimes, he was my romance of choice when playing the game. Was I naive in always wanting to redeem him at the end of each playthrough? Could I somehow achieve it now, in this world? Or was that too much wishful thinking? If this world was real, shouldn’t I at least try? What about home, though? Shouldn’t I try to find a way back? So many questions, and so few answers. Perhaps I was here for a reason, though, to help Thedas in the coming days. My mind was made up, and the beginnings of a plan blossomed. For the first time upon awakening, I found myself at peace with my situation. This would work, I was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! I don't normally write in first person POV but it just made sense for this story, so I'm going with it!! the first two chapters will be before the conclave, then the rest goes along with the game's timeline & events!! anyways, feel free to leave me any thoughts, critiques, predictions, or anything really!! also huge shoutout to fenxshiral for their name masterlist!!


	2. The Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny comes knocking for the newest member of Clan Lavellan.

_9:41 Dragon, 2 years later_

The morning began as any other, or so it would seem to any outsider. Something in the air had shifted, a usual indicator that the clan would be moving on to a new location soon. I awoke from my bedroll, and headed towards the river nearby to clean myself in preparation for the day ahead. I stood and watched my reflection in the water, the blood writing as clear as day. There had been no way to return to my home, as expected. The Dalish clan took me in, and treated me as one of their own. They taught me their customs, history, the language, and best of all: _magic_. Something I never imagined I’d be capable of. Although my abilities were still limited, I did what I could to help the clan in return. Thus, they deemed I was worthy of the vallaslin. The process was undeniably painful, and though I knew what the markings truly meant, I still felt a surge of pride swell within me every time I saw my reflection.

Footsteps from behind halted my reverie, very nearly causing me to jump out of my own skin. I turned, only to find it to be Asvhalla, who was smiling at me meekly.

“I apologize, I did not mean to frighten you, da’len. Keeper Deshanna wants a word with you in private. She says it’s urgent.”

“Thank you, I’ll be done here in a moment.”

She nodded and left, while I took it upon myself to finish what I started, before returning to the camp. I quickly spotted the Keeper near one of the aravels, her face gravely serious as she was speaking with one of the elders of the clan. Knots twisted in my stomach, deep inside I had a feeling what this conversation would be about.

It had been two years since I found myself in Thedas, and already was aware of the catastrophic events that would come after those two years were up. I spent my free time planning, preparing, doing what I could to make sure the events that took place would align with what I knew. One of our clan would attend the Conclave, and either end up dead, or become known as the Herald of Andraste, and Inquisitor. Somehow, I would have to join their efforts, help lead them towards the right direction, and possibly stop Fen’Harel in the process.

I found myself in front of Deshanna, the other elf walking off as soon as he saw me, leaving the two of us alone.

“You requested to see me?” I asked.

“Follow me. We will talk privately.” 

I trailed behind her past the campsite, until we near a more secluded patch of trees, hiding us away from the rest of the clan. Deshanna’s eyes fixed onto mine with ferocious intensity. Not usually a good sign. 

“You know as well as I do the war between Mages and Templars has erupted in ways none of us could ever have imagined. We have lost many of our clan as a result, and will lose more if the correct measures are not taken.” I simply nod in response, allowing her to continue. “There are rumors of a meeting to be held by the Chantry’s divine. A peace talks of sorts. I have heard of when it will be taking place, as well as where.” There was a moment of pause, as if she were trying to gauge my reaction, and I did what I could to remain neutral, calm, even a bit surprised.

“I assume you plan to send one of the clan to this meeting, then?”

“I do, in fact.” I could spot a twinkle in her eyes, the woman had a plan of her own. “By now, you are aware my First and Second both died right before I met you, and I have yet to find a replacement?”

I simply shrug, “I suppose I always found it odd, but I suspected you had your reasons for it.”

“Clever, as usual. Normally I would send for a mage from another clan, teach and raise them to take over my position. Trouble is, I’m not getting any younger, and I fear my time may be coming sooner than I imagined.”

“Don’t be like that, I’m sure you have plenty of time ahead of you!” I interrupted, not wanting to think of losing her.

“I must think of the clan first, always. Something I know you understand. Which is why I want you to become my First.”

My jaw dropped as I took the information in. “Wait, me? You can’t be serious! What about Asvhalla, or… I dunno, anyone else?”

“Asvhalla is only ten years younger than I, and also the clan’s healer. It is you I have already been training for this position, and it is you who I want to attend this Conclave and gather information for us.”

 _Well, shit._ Her plan would interfere with mine greatly, as I was never supposed to be near the Conclave. The Inquisition, sure, but I was never intending on becoming the Herald of Andraste myself. Though a part of me wondered... perhaps this was meant for me all along. Nobody but me knew the future, and the decisions I’d need to make would be easier to manage as the Inquisitor. All I’d need to succeed would be to find Corypheus, touch the orb, survive the blast and the fade, then go from there. Simple enough, right?

“Alright, I accept. When do I leave for this meeting?”

“Tomorrow, at dawn. We will remain here in the meantime, waiting for you to return to us with news. I will help prepare things for your journey, but take this day to say your good-byes.”

We headed back to camp and immediately I went straight towards Asvhalla’s aravel, where most of her healing took place. To no surprise, she was inside, crafting up elfroot potions.

“Did you know?” I ask, not bothering to announce my entrance, something she thankfully was used to by now.

“I did, and I’m sorry for not telling you. Deshanna wanted to be the one to tell you herself, and I assumed that was the best course of action.” She had a fair point, and truthfully I could never be mad at the woman. In the two years I’d known her, she had become like a mother to me. “You’ll be a great First, and eventually a great Keeper as well. It’s unusual for an outsider to be considered, but you’ve done so much in the short time you’ve been one of us, it’s hard to remember sometimes that you are so new to our ways.”

“Is that what you told Keeper Deshanna? This was your idea, don’t deny it!”

She stopped her work, turning her body towards me, giving me her full attention. “You really are too smart for your own good.”

“So I’ve been told. Come on now, when did you suggest this to her?”

Asvhalla paused, only for a moment. “The day we first found you.”

“You can’t be serious!” I laughed at her words. “You didn’t even know me then! For all you knew, I could have been a dangerous killer or something!”

“But you weren’t. You never met Deshanna’s old First, Nehnis. He was a reckless boy, too impulsive for his own good. He would have been terrible for the clan. Revanelan, her Second, wasn’t much better. Finding you was a blessing, and I’ll never stop thanking the Creators for bringing you to us.”

Tears threaten to well as I thought about the future. Once I left the clan, I wasn’t sure when I’d be returning to them. The thought of never seeing some of these people again nearly broke me, and I wrapped my arms around the older woman. “Thank you… for everything you’ve done for me! I won’t forget that. Ever. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

She leaned into my body, gently wrapping her own arms around me. “You’ll be gone only for a short while. I have faith in your abilities. You’ll do just fine.”

I lean back from the embrace, and give the woman a soft smile. “I know, I’m just nervous about all of this.”

“That’s perfectly normal. In your shoes, I’d probably feel the exact same way. I may have something to help with that.” My brows furrowed in confusion as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a necklace of some sort. From the looks of it, it was a simple thing; a strange, black stone, attached to string. “It’s a protection amulet that was given to me long ago, but I’ve never had the use for it. I thought it might help you, in case you run into trouble at the Conclave.”

Trouble was definitely something I was bound to find there, and I wondered if she knew it too. “Thank you, this… this means a lot to me.”

We shared our final good-byes before I stepped out to camp, knowing Asvhalla was the first of many I’d have to say farewell to. My heart ached, but I knew that in the end, this was the path that I was meant for. Destiny was waiting for me, and whether I was ready or not, I would be there to greet it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to chapter 2! after this chapter, we get to explore the timeline & characters we know best, i hope you're excited as i am! as always, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> credit again to fenxshiral for the elven names used in this chapter!


End file.
